


Yeosang's Problem

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Finally using that oral fixation tag I added a long time agoYeosang has an oral fixation and has been hiding it for awhile.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: Spoiled Brats [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Kudos: 142





	Yeosang's Problem

Yeosang had a problem. He has an oral fixation and has had it since forever. He always is biting his nails, chewing gum, chewing on something he could be holding. It sucked, he had a hard time controlling it sometimes. Especially when he got nervous. Jongho was the only person who knows about it, he's been judged in the past just for biting his nails and chewing on things. Which is a big reason he has yet to tell Wooyoung or San, he doesn't want to be judged. 

"Yeosangie." Wooyoung whined as the two of them were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Well Wooyoung was, Yeosang was busy biting his nails and thinking of ways to tell the two of them about it because eventually they would find out. 

"Hmm?" Yeosang asked. 

"You're not even watching the movie. If you don't want to watch it, we can do something else." Wooyoung said. 

"It's alright, I'm just thinking." Yeosang shrugged. 

Wooyoung sat up and paused the movie. "About what?" 

"It's not that important." Yeosang said. 

"If you're thinking about it and biting all your nails off then it's important." Wooyoung said. "You always bite your nails when you're nervous. I noticed it when we were best friends." 

"I.. Look when San gets home I'll talk about it." Yeosang said, hoping San would take awhile and maybe Wooyoung would forget. But it seemed luck was not on Yeosang's side as San walked in. 

"I'm home." San said as he walked over to them and kissed both of them. 

"Now tell." Wooyoung said, pulling San down onto the couch. 

Yeosang took a deep breath. "Just promise me you won't think I'm weird." 

"I already think you're weird, it's why I love you but I promise." Wooyoung chuckled. 

"Wait what's going on?" San asked. 

"Yeosang has something on his mind. Now shh listen." Wooyoung said turning his attention back to Yeosang. Both of their full attentions were on Yeosang. 

"I have an... oral fixation." Yeosang said. "It's why I'm always biting my nails, chewing on things and all that." 

"That's where you have to have something in your mouth all the time right?" Wooyoung asked.

Yeosang nodded. "Yeah, basically." 

"Then use my fingers." Wooyoung said, holding his hand up to Yeosang's mouth. 

"W-What?" Yeosang stuttered. 

"Suck on my fingers." Wooyoung said, pushing his fingers against Yeosang's mouth. Yeosang blushed and slowly put them in his mouth. 

"That's hot as fuck." San said after a few moments of silence. "Say, if you use Wooyoung's fingers, you can use my dick when he's not around." 

Yeosang choked on Wooyoung's fingers at San's words. 

"Babe!" Wooyoung yelled, hitting San. 

"What? I'm just saying." San said. 

"I shouldn't have said anything." Yeosang said, shaking his head. 

"No you should've. We shouldn't keep secrets." Wooyoung said. 

"Besides it's cute and kinda hot." San said. "But about my dick." 

"SAN!" Wooyoung yelled. 

"If you want." Yeosang said. 

"Yeosang! Don't give him what he wants." Wooyoung said. 

"Well he can get free blowjobs or I just sit there with his dick in mouth." Yeosang shrugged. "I can do the same to you." 

Wooyoung was silent for a few moments. "I will consider it." 

"And you yell at me." San said causing Wooyoung to hit him with the pillow again. 

"Anyway, back to the movie." Wooyoung said as he wrapped his arm around Yeosang's shoulder and put his fingers in Yeosang's mouth. 

"My dick gets to be next." San said. 

"I hate you." Wooyoung grumbled. 

"Love you too babe." San smirked. Yeosang just sat there blushing. What did he get himself into? 


End file.
